


【真幸】Tokyo Liar (三)

by Aura52Hz



Series: 【真幸】Tokyo Liar [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura52Hz/pseuds/Aura52Hz
Summary: 第三章    梦魇“你来人间一趟，要看看太阳。要和你的心上人，一起走在街上。”
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Series: 【真幸】Tokyo Liar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833523
Kudos: 1





	【真幸】Tokyo Liar (三)

03.

红枫林里雾气弥漫，寡淡的阳光照下来，四周闪烁着鲜血般的色彩。

远处站着一个模糊高大的男人，看不清脸，幸村却下意识明白那是谁。

男人抬起手，拿着一把精致的银灰色手枪，黑洞洞的枪口对着他，随时要取他性命。

他对那人挥了挥手，还在笑，不知是道别还是打招呼。

下一秒，一枚子弹朝他疾速飞来，子弹头指着他的心脏，他似乎并没有反应过来，避之不及。

子弹嵌入胸口，心脏骤疼。视线暗下去的前一秒幸村听见那个人的声音，喑哑又压抑，在狂风呼啸里游荡。

“既然如此，那么，再见了，幸村。”

......

转眼间已经是初秋，但夏末的燥热始终影响着幸村。他有些烦躁地从床上起了身，挠了挠睡得凌乱的头发。

这个月来第三次梦到那个警察，真是着了魔了。

他对着镜子整理好警服的衣领，眨了眨眼，看着镜中的自己发了一会呆。

自从那天两人一起行动，从下水道里侥幸逃脱出来后，真田便开始主动申请与他搭档执行任务，俨然一副生死之交的好哥们姿态。幸村躲都躲不开，最后只能任他跟在身边。

昨天刚开过会，上层领导下达了指令，说搜查一课即将开始一个新的任务——调查不夜城的拍卖场。每个警员都必须参加。

幸村对这个黑暗血腥的地方避之不恐，刚想说自己在大后方做辅助工作，真田却对这个神秘的地下城堡燃起了兴趣，硬是拉着他报了前线侦察的项目，也就是说一个星期后，他们又一次将单独两个人行动，去往不夜城，查清楚拍卖场的展品与参会者，警视长还说如果可能的话，最好挖出不夜城背后的操控者来，为警方提供有力依据，彻底摧毁这个黑暗势力寄居的乌托邦。

幸村不知道真田是否已经看出了什么端倪才来接近他，又或许这人只是单纯的傻，想和他交个朋友而已。

其实，这种发展对于幸村来说，可谓是天赐良机。

“真田”这个姓氏，在东京警界就和金字招牌差不多，连黑道上都要忌惮几分。幸村在警视厅藏了那么多年，虽说已经坐上了高位，但无论是传递情报还是调查案件，权限依旧远远不够。若他们能一举拿下真田，以此威胁来得到真田家势力的帮助，整个组在道上办事情将顺利许多。

但是.....

不知道为什么，幸村就是不愿意接近真田。

他永远无法忘记这个人在他面前揭开自己的伤口，笑着说“我必须这样做，我没有办法，总不能让死去的父亲失望”的样子。

那时的他看起来多绝望啊，给人的感觉就像是随时随地都能毁灭自己，但幸村知道，在那之前，他会先毁了令他万分失望的一切，所以千万不能亲近他。

掌心剧痛，幸村摊开手，才发现自己一直攥着拳头，捏地很紧，指甲都嵌了进去，渗出丝丝粘腻的猩红。

他烦躁地拧开水龙头，让清水流过手心。一瞬间，那冰冷的温度令他微微瑟缩了一下，清醒几分。他心想，关于真田，关于他的过往，他的身份，甚至关于他的心情，自己是不是都考虑得太多了？

明明从前的幸村精市是不必想这么多的。

到底....是怎么了？

手机铃声打断了他的思绪。他拿过手机，看见屏幕上映出一条短信，“幸村，X先生要你回来一趟。”

发信人是柳莲二，幸村多年的友人，也是X先生身边的亲信。

看到这条短信时，幸村脑中只剩下七个字：风刀雨箭正当时。

这个秋天从一开始就意味着兵荒马乱，那些在黑夜里隐藏了许多年的秘密，将一点点被人挖掘出来，暴露在烈阳下，无处可藏。

东京是一个很拥挤的城市。高大肥胖的建筑物在这片土地上林立，简单粗暴的建筑物线条隔出了无数狭窄街巷，纷繁复杂，宛若迷宫，稍有不慎极容易迷失其中。

天气渐暗，幸村沉默地在小巷中穿梭，脚步飞快，越往里走越是逼仄，狭长的弄堂，在薄雨里更添几分潮湿阴冷。 

两边的老房子早已在上个世纪就被人遗弃，行至后方几乎是荒草丛生，略显凄凉。

一个狭窄的转弯，幸村终于站住了脚。

像是场景被骤然更换，周围变得开阔起来，前方黑压压站着一群人，着装统一，腰间都别着枪，枪管上刻着彼岸花那鲜艳的血色纹路。

有个人向他走来，神情平静，对幸村点点头说：“幸村少爷，X先生请你过去。”

幸村没有应答，沉思数秒，迈开步子向人群走去。

然而就在他与男人擦身而过的一刹那，那人猝然发难，他偷偷弯曲手肘以蓄力，一手握拳如铁，狡猾地拣着幸村的视线死角狠狠挥出一拳，目标直指他脖颈上的大动脉。

下一秒，拳头骤然停在脖后的两三寸。

男人整个人僵在原地，身体止不住地颤抖着，细密的冷汗顺着他的额顶滑下脸侧。

“是不是有点可惜？”幸村忽然开口，淡淡地问道，“这么精明狠辣的一拳，竟然没有能够近身我半分，这种失手，对你来说简直是耻辱吧。”

那人呼吸急促，没有低头，微微扫了一下眼风，就已经瞥见了身下，挡在他腹部的是什么。

一把匕首。

七寸的短刀，锋利且尖锐，通体泛着冰冷的金属光泽，是一把好刀。此刻这把刀被幸村单手握着，直直对准了他柔软的腹部。

他甚至都没有转身，没有回头。

连离他那么近的人都不知道，就在他下手的一瞬间，幸村是如何看破了他，有是如何在万分之一秒的时间内单手拔出武器并做出快他一步且精确无比的反击。

那是刻在骨子里的本能。

无法想象，要经历多少残酷到无法想象的摧残，才会把他磨练成现在这个样子。

两人僵持不动，身后忽然传出一声洪亮的笑意，一个中年男子被人簇拥着，慢吞吞地走出来。他一身黑色布衫，穿得有些随意，但存在感极强，眉宇间满是领导者的威压，令人不敢长久地注视。

下一秒，在场所有人都听见他赞叹了一句：“好漂亮的身手啊。”

幸村抬起眼，见到来人，终于收了刀。

那人负手望着他，弯起眉笑了笑，看起来很和蔼，仿佛刚刚下令对幸村下狠手的人不是自己一样。他感叹道：“精市，这么多年过去，组里有着如此漂亮身手的人，依然只有你一个。”

幸村勾起唇，依稀可辨一丝笑意，将方才一闪而过的杀意藏地很好。

他说：“我能躲过一击，不过是我了解您而已，知道您一定会先让人来试探我的。”

“好，好。”X先生笑着点头，对待眼前这个青年如同对待一段历史，下了有力的注解：“幸村精市，不愧是我看中的人。这几年在警视厅做卧底，帮助立海组办成那么多事，辛苦你了”

“应该的。”

幸村垂眸，做出一个臣服的姿态，恭敬地说道：“毕竟是先生您把我从那个地方救出来，报恩是我应当做的。”

X先生是道上的传奇人物。

没有人知道他的真实姓名。他似乎是从某个古老的黑道家族脱离出来的分支，势力网分布黑白两道，各界都让他几分。后来，他的野心越来越大，想要拥有一支属于自己的队伍，便四处招揽人才，一手创立了立海组。

立海组在短时间内迅速壮大，他们出没于东京那些寻常之人看不见的角落，抢劫、贩毒和军火都有涉及——似乎只要是沾上这几个字，在道上都是极其寻常的生意——一度令东京警署头疼不已。 

幸村就是立海组的二把手，人称太子爷，或者幸村少爷。

将他提拔到这个高位的人就是X先生。

“所以您这次把我叫回来，有什么吩咐？”

“柳没和你说？我啊，前阵子看中了一块玉。”X先生垂着眸，盯着空荡荡的手心，捏紧了五指，“是麒麟玉，上好的血玉，是冰帝组的人在香港花重金买过来的.....”

他停了一会，抬眼看向幸村，眸光深深，说道：“我想要那块玉，你.....明白我的意思吧？”

“我明白。您生日快到了吧，我会将它作为生日礼物献给您。”

幸村点点头，语气很淡，仿佛对这种事习以为常。

他知道，麒麟玉是个烫手的好东西，虽然懂行的人不多。  
  
关东地区第二大毒枭冰帝组，传闻背后有日本第一大财团迹部财团的支持。冰帝组这一任组长是个热爱文艺的青年，杀人都如幽会情人般温柔，平时特好玉石，手中藏品也不少，多是从不夜城买来的赃货。麒麟玉是中国五代十国的宝贝，近代时期流落在东南海边界的港口，兜兜转转到了冰帝组组长手里。

后来道上有消息流传，说冰帝组组长对玉爱不释手，手下人见人如见玉，连与冰帝组做生意的人都只认这块玉。也就是说，只要拿到那块玉，就等同于控制了冰帝组大半部分的生意链。

幸村十分清楚，X先生调查麒麟玉的事不是一天两天了。根据柳得到的情报，冰帝最近在改组，组内一片混乱，组长的弟弟抢了玉却惨遭暗杀，那块玉便流落至今，无人知其下落。

这件事应该是真的，只是知道的人不多，大多都是对关东冰帝组以及迹部财团的生意感兴趣的人。

毕竟.....那是一块肥肉，有点胆量和势力的人都想独吞，立海组也不例外。

不过既然那么珍贵，哪会那么容易到手呢？

幸村想了想，问X先生：“您知道那块玉现在落在哪里吗？”

“知道。”X先生抬头看了幸村一眼，忽然莫名其妙地笑了一下，笑得意味深长。他说：“精市，那块玉.....落到不夜城手里了。”

幸村脸色骤然就变了。

X先生就是在不夜城的拍卖场里发现这个名叫幸村精市的少年的。

黑道权贵们都喜欢去那里玩，不夜城总会拿出最稀有最罕见的宝贝来招待它的客人。而它之所以能够获得如此贵重的宝物，而且原来的持宝人肯定不会轻易转让他们的宝物，所以不夜城会动用势力与庞大的资金去雇佣实力强大的杀手进行暴力掠夺。

除此之外，来往的客人之间也会产生纠纷，两边都想要这个宝物，又都不想出太高的价格，于是也只剩下武力这一条路。

因此道上有一个人人皆知的道理：所有拍卖场都是血腥的交易场。

那天X先生坐在拍卖场最高处的包厢里，正悠悠哉哉地看下方血光四溅，两个组织为了一件宝物火拼。他的计划是等着他们疲惫之际再出手，一击灭了两方势力，坐收渔翁之利，可就在人群缠斗中，一声枪响，他看见硝烟里走出一名紫发少年的身影。

他看起来很瘦，皮肤苍白，但一点也不羸弱。一个人冲他扑了过来，少年一把罩住他的脑袋，卡住脖子，用力一拧，手臂中的男人瘫软下来，他一个侧身，避开第二个人的攻击。

在这片混乱灼热的宴会中，他这一系列动作极其利索，根本没过大脑，充满了力量、效率和冷酷的美感。

围着他的人又多了几个，其中一个把他的枪踢掉了，还在他的肋骨上打了重重一拳。

少年捂着嘴咳了一声，很快就缓了过来，一甩手，继续投入战斗。X先生猜测他的手心一定都是血，不过被他掩饰地很好。

他手无寸铁，于是一把抓起拍卖台上的铁链——绑人用的——从后面狠狠缠住一个人的脖子，膝盖顶在他的后背上，死死勒住动脉。

趁那人虚弱之际，他一把揪住头发，用力把脑袋往柱子撞上去。正待柱子上的尖刺完全捅进脑壳的时候，又一个人朝他扑了过来，少年扭身躲开，转头迎战，顺手抄起地上那人的匕首。

十秒钟之后，血渗出了少年的指缝，不断滴到他身上，他精准地切断了对手的动脉。

血把白色的衣服染红，在强光下红得触目惊心。少年丢下尸体向拍卖台中央走去，步子一点也没慢下来。穿过那片被镁光灯照亮的区域，衣服反射出微光。

那一刻，就好像整个不夜城的灯光都聚集在他身上，

拿起桌子上沾了血的宝物，少年抬头向四周扫视了一圈。终于，他看见了高处座位上的X先生，不知出于什么心理，他勾唇笑了一下，笑得很倨傲，然后冲X先生竖了一个中指，样子杀气腾腾，肆无忌惮，那表情瞬间让X先生起了身鸡皮疙瘩。

他不会用“漂亮极了”来形容——虽然确实漂亮极了——那瞬间过于明亮了，气势太强，到了让人觉得私人空间受到侵犯的地步。

说不清那是什么，只觉得，这个少年像一把锋利、又无遮无挡的利刃，看着就让人紧张。这种人在道上多半会早早被杀死——他居然能活着长到那么大，简直叫人想不通。

从那以后，X先生一直很关注这个少年的动向，还多次雇佣他做自己的杀手.....

又过了很久，某一天，X先生救下了差点被人打死的幸村，将他带出了不夜城，收归自己麾下，还将他认为义子，把二把手的座位给了他。

......

“不夜城....吗？”

幸村的神色不太好看，但他竭力控制住了，没有让情绪表现出来。

X先生说：“怎么了？你如果办不到的话，那再换个人去吧。”

幸村摆摆手：“没有的事。既然您想要，我一定替您办到。”

回去的路上X先生坚持要送他，幸村没有推脱，坐上了X 先生的车。他靠在玻璃窗沿边闭目养神，手指无意识地一下一下敲打着车窗，思考着该如何夺取那块玉。就在这时，他忽然想起下周他似乎要和真田一起去调查拍卖会的事。

既然他的目标是夺玉，那么在争斗中他必定会暴露自己，除非他直接杀了真田。

真田.....

幸村第一次见到真田时就对这人感到好奇。

这就是真田警视长的亲孙子,,,,他设计与他搭档，救他的命，对他忽冷忽热欲擒故纵，以一种强硬的姿态进入他的生活.....他不知道自己现在在想什么，可能一个人的卧底生活太寂寞了，就是想交个朋友吧。

可那人好不容易从过往的黑暗里走出来一点，找到面对痛苦回忆的勇气，会朝着他释然地笑了....自己却要背叛他了 。

太过分了吧...

幸村心想，不过这种事他早该知道的，不是吗？

以他和他的身份，一个朋友也不该交，他们不会有什么好结果的。


End file.
